<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All I Ask Of You by JenT4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222439">All I Ask Of You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenT4/pseuds/JenT4'>JenT4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ER, Luby - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Halloweentime silliness, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:42:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenT4/pseuds/JenT4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is another HBD work, this time for my other Beta reader, queenincrimson! She’s amazing and fabulous and I adore her for everything she does. Including making the best Abby/Luka gifs ever, and doing them when I beg her for them. 😆</p><p>Couple of things. The horror movies are for Katie. Because I, like Abby, hate them. But also, Katie, like Luka, is shall we say....pop culture challenged...otherwise. So I thought it was a great fit for the fic. </p><p>The title is of course from Phantom. It doesn’t really have much to do with the fic, but is a pretty Luby-ish song. Also, I couldn’t find any songs that fit this fic that were Halloween-ish. And another also, none of the songs from Jesus Christ Superstar worked, Katie. 😂</p><p>Happy Birthday, my girl. Love you bunches!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luka Kovač/Abby Lockhart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All I Ask Of You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=queenincrimson">queenincrimson</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You’ve got to be kidding me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Luka cocks his head at Abby and smiles a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re telling me this now. After all these years. I’m just...a little surprised.” Abby carries her glass of juice over to the couch while Luka follows with his Coke and the popcorn. “All of the shit I give you for not understanding pop culture, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>is what you’re secretly into.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luka shrugs and sits next to her. “I know you hate them, and especially this one, so I just kept my mouth shut. But, it’s that time of year, so…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abby sighs and eyes him. “Luka, you shouldn’t have to keep your mouth shut about anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a big deal Abby. I’m fine with watching that Practical Magic thing you like.” He bumps her with his shoulder. “But I thought it was time for a confession. If you don’t want to…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abby shudders a little. “Okay, here’s the thing. I don’t know if I’ve ever told you </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> I hate them so much. Especially this one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luka smiles at her. “Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abby shifts, a little uncomfortable. “When we were kids, even though I was older, Eric went through this phase where he was really into them. I would watch them with him, and he would </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>find some way to come into my room and scare the crap out of me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luka takes her hand, lips twitching a little bit. “What a jerk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. So anyways, I was in college when this one came out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luka grins at her. “I was married to Danielja. One of my med school classmates managed to get us a bootlegged copy because it wasn’t allowed in the country. She was so pissed.” He presses his lips to Abby’s forehead. “She hated it too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abby smirks. “One more thing we have in common. I watched it in the common room of our dorm with everyone else, and I had nightmares for a week. I couldn’t close my eyes without seeing that damn…” she shudders. “So I went home for a weekend, and Eric snuck into my room in full Pennywise makeup and stood over me until I woke up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luka runs his tongue over his top lip, trying hard not to laugh. “What did you do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I screamed so loud that Maggie actually woke up and came running. She found me beating the shit out of Eric. And then she was mad at </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>for beating him up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luka puts his arm around her and pulls her in, kissing the top of her head. “Poor baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She narrows her eyes at him. “Are you making fun of me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luka slides his hand up and down her arm. “Not exactly. I get it. We don’t have to…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shakes her head. “No. We can.” Abby smiles up at him. “I’ve never actually watched one with a big, strong man to protect me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luka lifts a brow at her. “I promise not to put on clown makeup and try to scare you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abby snuggles into his chest and pinches his biceps. “Good. I’d hate to have to punch you and mess up your pretty face.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luka grins and picks up the remote. “I would hate that too. We can stop it whenever you would like.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Once we get past the first hour or so, I’ll be fine. That’s the creepiest part from what I remember.” She tilts her head up to kiss him. “Just hold me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luka pushes play and leans his head on hers. “Always.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*************************************</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That wasn’t so terrible was it?” Luka pulls Abby from the couch and leads her toward the stairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shrugs. “I’ll let you know when I try to sleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luka smiles and kisses the top of her head. “I’ll just have to hold you then, too. You’ve really never watched with someone you were with before?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abby shakes her head. “Richard thought he was above them. All he ever wanted to watch were art films.” She grins when Luka snorts. “Carter wasn’t much better. But at least he would watch an action flick now and then.” She lifts a brow at him. “Is this something you do...did...with women?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luka stops and his eyes narrow. “Yes, actually.” He chuckles and kisses her when she swats his ass. “You and Danielja hated it, but…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abby narrows her eyes. “Sam?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luka shrugs. “Alex was into them. Sam and I would watch with him. She pretended to be scared more than she actually was.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abby’s lips twitch and she cocks a brow at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luka snorts. “Yeah. That’s a metaphor for that entire relationship, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said it, not me.” Abby squeezes his hand and opens Joe’s door so they can peek in to check on him. He’s sprawled on the bed, snoring. Abby pulls the door closed again and starts toward the bedroom. “You know, someday he’s going to use ploys like that to get in some girl’s pants. You should set a better example.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luka chuckles and grabs her by the waist, pulling her back against him, he wraps his arms around her and nuzzles her throat. “Does that mean I’m getting in </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> pants?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abby’s eyes flutter closed when he lowers his mouth to the back of her neck. He knows her weaknesses and he smiles against her when she shivers. Spinning around in his arms, Abby loops hers around his neck. “I don’t know if you deserve it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luka lifts a brow and starts walking her back toward the bed. “Please?” He lowers his lips to nibble at her mouth, making her breath hitch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abby shakes her head and steps back, trying not to laugh at the look of confusion and disappointment on his face. She couldn’t blame him. It’s not like she turned down sex with him very often. Who could blame her? Turning, she pulls down the covers and pulls the shirt over her head. She glances over her bare shoulder. “I could use some help getting out of these jeans.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luka shakes his head and steps forward. He should have known she was messing with him. Sliding his hands around her, he moves them up to cup her breasts, lowering his mouth to nibble at her ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abby’s head falls back as she moans. “That’s not my pants..” she whispers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luka laughs softly against her. “I know.” He trails one hand down her belly, flipping open the button of her jeans. He groans against her throat as she bucks against his busy hands. “Abby.” Luka whispers it and rides his tongue along her shoulder while he slides the jeans over her hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abby lifts one arm to hook around his neck, slumped against him while he took his hands over her. Crying out when he moves one hand under her panties and stroking her until she comes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luka spins her around and crushes his mouth to hers, tongue sliding in to soothe the fires his hands were stoking. Hitching her up, he turns to lay her on the bed. He smiles down at her while she lays sprawled there, shuddering through the aftershocks of her orgasm. Luka pulls his own shirt over his head and sheds his jeans. Crawling onto the bed with her, he trails a finger over her breast. “What do you want, Abby?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abby’s eyes flutter open and she smiles at him. They had been married almost five years, and he still asked. She had always thought their sex life would settle down a little. And sure, it was familiar and sweet and not as wildly passionate as when they first got together, but that was even better in some ways. They knew each other so well, and their love and affection for each other deepened every day. She kept waiting for it to level off, and it didn’t. Abby was starting to accept that it probably never would. She reaches up and strokes his cheek. “I want you, Luka.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smiling, Luka slides down to kiss her softly, sighing when her legs tangle with his and her hands stroke his back. He could happily kiss her forever. She was the only woman he could ever want, ever need this much. Nuzzling at her throat, he moves down her body, kissing her breasts, her belly, her hip. Luka thrills when her breath hitches as his lips and tongue cover her center and he gasps for breath when she comes again against his busy mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frantic now, Abby grips his hair and pulls him up, rolling to straddle him. She reaches between them to grip him as she takes him in. Crying out, she thrills as he groans and grips her hips, thrusting up into her while she rides him. Quickening the pace, Abby drops her forehead to his, taking his mouth with hers until she feels him coil and shudder as he rams himself home. With a final moan, she follows him over the edge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abby collapses on him, trying to catch her breath. She strokes a hand over his chest and sighs. “I suppose I showed you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luka’s brow furrows at that. “What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abby giggles. “Your horror movie ploy works. I tried to resist, and I just couldn’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luka’s lips twitch. “I guess I win then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abby snuggles up against him. “This time. I’m still way ahead in the score.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chuckling, he kisses the top of her head. “You certainly are. I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Back at you. Just don’t try to scare me, and I think it will be fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luka strokes her hair and smiles. “Don’t worry, I won’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>